A main cause for increase of lifestyle related diseases including diabetes, is that vital functions directed to accumulate adipose to prepare for starvation, which are typified by a so-called thrifty gene such as PPARγ, cannot adopt to modern dietary habit with a central focus on high fat diet or living environment such as immunobilization. Since resulting adiposis becomes a risk factor for hypertension as well as a cause for diabetes, development of anti-adiposis drug, which has a little side effect and is safe, is conductive to prevent onset of many lifestyle related diseases. Further, it has medical economically highest demands. As such anti-adiposis drug, sibutramine, which is an inhibitor for reincorporation of catecholamine-serotonin, and orlistat, which is an inhibitor for fat absorption, are used at present. In addition to these drugs, β3 agonist, which is a calorigenic accelerator, neuropeptide Y antagonist, which is a central feeding inhibitor, melanocortin receptor subtype 4 agonist, and the like are developed or developing (J. C. Clapham et al., Pharmacol. Ther. 89: 81-121 (2001); M. Chiesi et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 22: 247-254 (2001)).
In addition to these references, (1) Genomics 28: 84-91 (1995), and (2) WO 01/98494 publication are included.
However, it has been desired for development of safe body weight gain inhibitor or body weight loss agent, which has strong action and little side effect based on novel mechanism.